1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin counter and, more particularly, to a coin counter having a coin output structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional coin counter in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 comprises a support bracket 60, a coin outlet port (not shown) mounted on and connected to the support bracket 60, a rotation disk 61 rotatably mounted on the support bracket 60 and having a peripheral wall provided with a plurality of receiving grooves (not shown) to receive a plurality of coins 65 wherein each of the receiving grooves of the rotation disk 61 is movable to approach the coin outlet port to introduce each of the coins 65 into the coin outlet port, a stop bar 63 mounted on the support bracket 60 and located above the coin outlet port to stop movement of the coins 65 so that only one of the coins 65 is allowed to enter the coin outlet port, a rotation shaft 62 rotatably mounted on the support bracket 60 and secured on the rotation disk 61 to rotate the rotation disk 61, a drive motor 64 mounted on the support bracket 60 and connected to the rotation shaft 62 to rotate the rotation shaft 62, and a cover 66 mounted on the support bracket 60 to cover the rotation disk 61. In operation, when the rotation disk 61 is rotated, each of the coins 65 is driven by the respective receiving groove of the rotation disk 61 to pass through the stop bar 63 into the coin outlet port and is delivered outwardly from the coin outlet port. However, the rotation disk 61 is rotated at a high speed so that more than two coins 65 are easily inserted into the stop bar 63 at the same time to choke the coin outlet port, thereby affecting operation of the coin counter.